


The Shopping Trip

by iCarly1969



Series: The Great Maze Challenge / Competition [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCarly1969/pseuds/iCarly1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Sirius, are you alright?" he asked, concerned. / Sirius looked at him dreamily. "Remy? Oh, hey, Remy!" / He crashed into Remus and hugged him. / Needless to say, Remus was too shocked to react, especially when Sirius started licking him, his hands wandering dangerously close to that territory, trying to kiss him. In the middle of the corridor. / Neither of them noticed Snape as he strode past them, a faint hint of a smile visible for a split second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #7 for The Great Maze Challenge/Competition: No [dating] for anyone. You're stuck in a maze. You come to a dead end and decide to take a nap. You wake up to find that they stole your wallet. Talk about losing money while I take you back to the last fork.

Lucius decided that enough was enough. He simply could not tolerate Severus' horrible sense of fashion anymore. As such, he decided that there was only one thing they could do to remedy this - go shopping at Diagon Alley.

Of course, Severus tried to wriggle out of it, but Lucius tracked him down soon enough (he kept tabs on his friends, there were not many of them around, after all).

This was how Severus had ended up outside of Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions with only a small bag full of galleons in his pocket. Lucius stood at the door, waving at him to get in. Not noticing the quartet watching from across the street, he went in.

Once inside, Lucius sent him to the fitting room with a bunch of robes he had selected, as well as other outfits. Severus had, predictably, balked at the price, albeit discreetly and unnoticeable if one was not Lucius.

Of course, when they finished the selection, Lucius offered to pay. Severus' pride demanded for him to decline it, and he started fishing for his wallet.

His fist closed on empty air.

He looked down sharply. 'Where did my money go?' he thought, going through his other pocket too.

Lucius noticed when Severus actually started panicking and asked him what was wrong.

Severus looked up at him with murderous intent in his eyes. "Someone took my money pouch," he growled.

Lucius was surprised at first, before being outraged. Who would dare to take his friend's money while he was around?

His eyes fell on a certain someone standing outside the shop.

With a tight smile, he said politely, "Excuse me."

He exited the shop with a swish of his robes. Severus watched him go.

Outside the shop, Lucius confronted Sirius.

"Where's the pouch?" he demanded.

Black looked at him in the eye. "How am I supposed to know?"

He had the guts to sound as though he was in the right.

Lucius told himself to calm down. "I know that you stole Severus' pouch. Now, return it."

Black sneered at him. "And why should I do that? The slimy git is not brave enough to come and get it himself, is he? So he sent his loyal little guard dog. Who's also more of a pedigree dog, bred for looks and not ability."

Lucius could see the other three morons coming towards them. The anger at the insult towards him, and his friend, had him acting before he think, though.

Black was nursing a bloody nose before he knew it.

"You do not insult us and get away with it, Black." He closed his eyes.

"Accio pouch."

The pouch landed in his hand.

"I gave you a chance to own up and apologise. You wasted it," he told Black calmly.

"You do not cross a Slytherin without repercussions."

He left the idiot to his friends as he stalked back into the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> They were in the great hall having dinner when the slytherin duo, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, swept past them. They did not deem the Gryffindor quartet worthy of their glances.  
> Sirius made a face at them when they left. He then drank his pumpkin juice in one swallow.  
> Their next lesson was transfiguration.  
> Remus noticed that there was something off about Sirius as they walked towards the class.  
> "Hey, Sirius, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.  
> Sirius looked at him dreamily. "Remy? Oh, hey, Remy!"  
> He crashed into Remus and hugged him.  
> Needless to say, Remus was too shocked to react, especially when Sirius started licking him, his hands wandering dangerously close to that territory, trying to kiss him. In the middle of the corridor.  
> Neither of them noticed Snape as he strode past them, a faint hint of a smile visible for a split second.


End file.
